I'm Fined
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: The Cohens realise the true value of family.


Family

A/N: Just a quick fanfic about how Ryan's become and Cohen in his time in Newport.

Disclaimer: You know the story. I don't own the charactors or know the actors.

"Hey Seth, please try and leave some of those bagels for the rest of us"  
"Sorry dad, I am just really hungry this morning"  
"You know it would help if you came home now and then to actually eat some meals"  
Seth gave is father a small smile as he took a big bite out of the bagel he had just grabbed. While trying to swollow all he could do was wave as his mother entered the kitchen.

"Do my eyes deceive me. Is that my son I see sitting at our table"  
"Funny mom. You and dad make it sound like I am never home anymore"  
"Most probably because your not. Everytime we get home we have either already missed you or we just see this blur run past us when you leave"  
"I never knew my parents to be so dramatic."

Kirsten placed her hand over her chest and made a fake wounded sound, pretending to be hurt by what Seth just said.  
Sandy laughed. Grabbing some coffee he joined Seth at the table and grabbed a bagel before Seth ate it all.  
"Morning"  
"Hey Ryan, you might want to grab a bagel before Seth eats them all"  
"Thanks, but I'm not hungry"  
"Geez man, you don't look so good"  
"I'm fined"  
"Dude when you say fine with a 'd' at the end then your not fine."

"Seth is right Ryan. Why don't you go back to bed and get some rest"  
"You know mom Ryan doesn't get sick"  
"Thank you for that Seth, don't you have somewhere to be"  
Ryan tried to add a witty comment but started coughing.

"That's it. Off to bed with you"  
"I'm fined. I don't get sick"  
Kirsten laughed. She walked over to Ryan and moved him towards the door and pointed him towards the poolhouse.  
"To bed with you mister. I am home all day today so I'll check up on you in a bit"  
Ryan was about to argue with her but burst out coughing.

"Seth shouldn't you be on your way"  
"Yeah yeah about to leave"  
"Come on Son, I'll give you a lift"  
"Thanks dad, bye mom"  
Kirsten waved goodbye to Sandy and Seth as she took a sip of her coffee and moved to the table to enjoy a bagel before going to check on her patient.

Half an hour had passed and Kirsten decided it was time to go and check on Ryan. As she walked accross the patio she heard him coughing and saw a climpse of him running for the bathroom as she entered the pool house. "Ryan are you alright"  
Kirsten walked towards the bathroom as she heard Ryan being sick.

She opened the door to find him leaning over the toilet bowl. Kirsten walked over to him and helped to make his way back to his bed. She could see and feel that he had a fever.  
"Ryan I'm going to go and call a doctor"  
"I'm fined, just the flu"  
Kirsten looked at him with some uncertainty. "Fine. I won't call the docter yet, but if it gets worse then I am definately calling him."

Kirsten covered Ryan with his blanket as he climbed back into bed. She couldn't help but stay a while as Ryan tried to fall asleep. It took a while but finally he was away in dream world. As she was sure he was asleep she went back to the kitchen and collected some work. She thought it best to do some work in the pool house or on the patio so she could be closer to Ryan incase he woke up and needed something.

As she worked she kept glacing towards Ryan, noticing that he still had a fever and now and then he would toss around in his bed. She quietly made her way to his bathroom and grabbed a facecloth and put it under some running cold water. The moment she placed the facecloth against his forehead he started relaxing.

It was a while before he woke up again. He was still coughing and feeling ill, but his fever was no worse and yet no better.  
"Ryan, I'm just going to run and get you some tablets for that fever of yours. Just keep that facecloth to your forehead. It should help you cool down a little"  
Ryan nodded and watched as Kirsten quickly left. She didn't take to long. Ryan was feeling ill again but it soon passed without him having to run to the bathroom.

"How about I make you some nice soup. You could do with something to eat"  
"No thanks, I don't think I'll be able to keep any food down"  
Kirsten took a seat on the bed next to Ryan. She took the face cloth and softly started wetting his face.  
Ryan eyes started closing and he drifted back off to sleep.

Kirsten worked further while watching over Ryan. She couldn't help but notice that his fever wasn't going down and his sleep was getting more and more disturbed. She started getting worried so she went through to the kitchen to make a call.  
"Hey Sandy"  
"Hey Sweetie. Everything alright"  
"I'm worried about Ryan. He's got a very high fever and he's been sick all morning"  
"As he taken anything"  
"I gave him some aspirins but they don't seem to be working. Do you think you can bring something stronger from the pharmacy"  
"Sure thing. I'll leave a bit sooner to come home"  
"Thanks sweetie."

Kirsten put the phone down and made it back to the pool house. First thing she noticed was that Ryan was no longer in his bed. She didn't even have to enter the bathroom to know he was there. She could clearly hear him being sick again.  
She rushed to his side and helped him up as he finished. He was looking extremely pale.

"Ryan sweetie, I think it's time we call the docter. You look extremely pale to me"  
"No...no...I don't like doctors"  
Kirsten looked at him and nodded while promising herself that if he gets any worse she is definately calling a doctor.

She softly walked out of the poolhouse and went to the kitchen. She had just remembered that she had nagged Seth to be home for dinner and also invite Summer, so the best would probably be to get dinner ready. With her mind mostly on Ryan she hoped that dinner was going to taste as ok as it looked.

"Hi honey, I'm home"  
"HI Sandy"  
"Mmmm, something smells good. How is Ryan"  
"He looks very pale. I checked in on him a few minutes ago and he was still sleeping"  
"Well I went to the pharmacy and told them Ryan's symptoms so they gave me some stuff that should fix him right up"  
"Good, we can't have him sick on his first holiday back from University."

Sandy smiled as he went to the fridge and grabbed some water.  
"Seth home yet"  
"No, I haven't seen him since breakfast. You would think he and Summer would want a break from each other. They've been together every minute of everyday since she got back from Brown. They'll see enough of each other when he goes back with her after New Year."

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad"  
"Talk of the Devil"  
"Hi Mr. and Mrs Cohen"  
"Hey Summer, so good to see you."

Summer walked over and hugged Kirsten and then Sandy.  
"So where is Ryan. Don't tell me he as been sleeping all day. I don't remember Ryan ever being sick"  
Sandy thought about what Seth said and realised he was right.  
"You're right. He has never been sick since he's moved in with us"  
"Well Seth why don't you go and wake him and tell him to come and eat something. He needs to get some food in him and stretch his legs a bit.

"On my way"  
Kirsten finished putting the last few touches to dinner as Sandy started setting the table.  
"So Summer, how is it over at Brown"  
"It's ok, I've meet a few new people but no one like the friends I have made here. I miss Ryan and Seth, but most of all I still miss Marissa alot"  
Kirsten said nothing as she put the salad on the table.

Sandy placed an arm around Summer and gave her a small reasuring hug. Everyone was still very saddened by the death of Marissa. The kids were luckily moving on with their lives, but slowly.  
"MOM, DAD"  
Kirsten looked over at Sandy and they both made a run for the Poolhouse with Summer following closely. Never before have they ever heard Seth scream in such a paniced manner.

"What, what is it"  
"Something's wrong with Ryan, he won't wake-up. I've tried everything"  
Sandy and Kirsten rushed over to him and tried as well to wake him but with no luck. They checked if he was breathing and found that he was breathing slowly and his heartbeat was racing.  
"Seth call an ambulance"  
Seth stood shocked, still in a daze that he didn't hear when his father yelled at him. Summer ran to the other side of the room and grabbed the phone and quickly called for an ambulance.

Kirsten, Sandy, Seth and Summer sat in the hospital waiting room. No-one was saying anything. Seth had Summer in his arms as she was leaning against him. Kirsten sat next to the window just staring out. She and Sandy gave up a while ago trying to get answers from the nurses. No one was telling them anything. All the nurses kept telling them was that they were running tests and they'll know soon enough what was wrong with Ryan.

"How long have we been here"  
Sandy looked from Seth to the clock and back at Seth.  
"About 4 hours going onto 5"  
Seth dropped his head backwards and then suddenly looked back up.  
"He's going to be ok, right"  
"He'll be just fine."

Kirsten looked at Sandy and hoped he believed his own words because she was having trouble coping with the worry whether Ryan was going to pull through or not.

"Mr and Mrs Cohen"  
Everyone jumped up from their seats all hoping for good news but at the same time worrying that the news won't be that "You're Ryan Atwoods gaurdians"  
"Yes we're his family"  
Sandy placed his arms around Kirsten as they waited for the news.

"The doctors have run their test and we were able to find the problem. Ryan is going to be fine. It's seems he had a cut on his leg that had gotten infected which caused blood poisining"  
Kirsten still looked worried at what she was hearing.  
"That sounds really serious"  
"It is if not detected soon enough. Luckily in Ryan's condition we caught it in the early stages. All he needs is some antibiotics. We've given him something for the pain so he'll be sleeping till about tomorrow. The best would probably be for you to go home and get some rest as well."

"Can we see him"  
The nurse looked from Kirsten and Sandy to Seth and Summer.  
"Alright, but only two at a time and only for five minutes each"  
"Seth and Summer why don't you two go first. You're mom and I will be waiting here for you"  
Seth nodded and walked with Summer hand in hand to Ryan's room.

"Are you alright Sweety? You should be smiling. Ryan is going to be alright"  
"I have just been thinking about the last time we were here. I was so worried that night. I thought that we had lost him"  
Sandy placed his arms around Kirsten and hugged her close to him.  
"We have him back and he is going to be fine now. I was also so worried that night, but we have our boy back"  
Kirsten hugged Sandy closer to her and thanked god for the wonderful family she had.

As Kirsten slowly pulled away from Sandy, Seth and Summer returned. "Mom, are you ok"  
"Yeah sweaty. Dad and I will quickly go in and see Ryan and then we can go home"  
Seth nodded as he and Summer took seats in the waiting room.  
"You ok"  
Seth looked at Summer and nodded as he smiled.  
"Yeah I'm real good"  
He lowered his head and slowly kissed her.

Kirsten and Sandy returned shortly and the four went home only to returned the next morning to pick-up Ryan to take him home. Things were back to normal after a few days, but not before both Sandy and Kirsten not giving Ryan a speech about looking after himself better.

Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
